Se
by Elora de Cluriclaun
Summary: Numa típica noite de bebedeira, James, Remus e Peter decidem especular sobre a vida amorosa de Sirius Black.PRÉ-SLASH


**OBS:** Esta fic foi escrita para a 1ª fase do Projeto "Like a Brothers my Ass", da seção Sirius/Remus do fórum Seis Vassouras.

Tema: **Sirius e/ou Remus bêbados**

**

* * *

**

"**Se"**

By Elora

Sirius fechou a cara e cruzou os braços. Sabia que não devia ter concordado em participar daquela brincadeira idiota que era só uma desculpa para bisbilhotar a vida alheia. Mas até mesmo Remus, que também tinha bebido a dose daquela rodada, o encarava perplexo.

"Nunca mesmo?" _ Peter foi o primeiro a perguntar mal conseguindo conter a felicidade de ter superado o amigo bonitão pelo menos neste quesito.

"Não." _ Sirius rosnou.

"Sério?" _ James perguntou ainda sem acreditar.

"Merda"_ Sirius resmungou emburrado virando gratuitamente mais um gole da garrafa, depois voltou-se para o amigo lobisomem procurando apoio já que estavam na mesma situação, mas aparentemente a curiosidade de Remus era um pouco maior que a solidariedade.

"Nem a Sarah Brown? Vocês não tiveram um encontro?" _ ele perguntou tentando parecer casual enquanto puxava a garrafa de suas mãos.

Sirius estuporou-o com os olhos, mas sabia que se não respondesse ia ser pior, não iriam deixá-lo em paz. Afinal ele era lindo, sexy, inteligente e o mais assediado dos marotos, era natural que estivessem intrigados, por isso resolveu dizer a verdade, ou pelo menos o que ele acreditava ser a verdade naquela época.

"Ela era esquisita, ficou o tempo todo falando em como seriam os nossos filhos, fiquei com medo." _ respondeu sentindo-se um pouco mais relaxado quando James sacudiu a cabeça em concordância.

"Clementia Lee?" _ desta vez foi Peter quem perguntou.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaata!!! De cinco em cinco minuto me perguntava como estava seu cabelo, não tive saco."

"Sirius, você não precisa prestar atenção no que elas falam é só concordar."_ disse Peter se sentindo experiente o suficiente para dar conselhos. James concordou com a cabeça, Remus lançou-lhes um breve olhar de reprovação e prosseguiu com o interrogatório:

"Summers?"

"Hum... ela é gostosa!"_ murmurou James abraçando o travesseiro. Peter soltou umas risadinhas safadas, mas Sirius fez uma careta.

"Mau-hálito."_ explicou em voz baixa, com as mãos em concha como se a própria estivesse no dormitório e pudesse se ofender. Pelo menos desta vez todo mundo concordou.

"Mckinnom?" _ Remus perguntou descaradamente, alisando uma prega no lençol da cama de James fingindo desinteresse.

Desta vez Sirius teve que se concentrar, tentando puxar pela memória.

"Quem?"_ foi James quem perguntou.

Remus coçou a cabeça e, levemente constrangido, fez um gesto discreto na frente do peito significando abundância. Ele era tão cheio de classe.

"Ahhhh..."_ disseram os três em reconhecimento. Novas risadinhas enchendo o quarto.

Sirius lembrou, ela também era do quarto ano, porém da Corvinal, tinha acompanhado-a uma vez até o café de Madame Puddifoot.

"Ah, é! Tinha me esquecido dela."_ ele falou rindo.

"E então?" _ perguntou James esperançoso.

"O que?"

"Vocês se beijaram ou não?" _ explicou Remus pacientemente como se estivesse falando com um trasgo.

"Não, quando eu acordei, ela tinha ido embora." _ ele disse com naturalidade.

Pela cara dos amigos, Sirius percebeu logo que não tinha sido muito feliz em sua resposta e que não haveria nenhuma aprovação daquela vez. Será que James nunca tinha ao menos cochilado no meio de um encontro ruim?

Pelo jeito não.

"Você dormiu? No meio de um encontro? Com a Marlene Mckinnom?"_ o jeito como James fez estas perguntas deixaram Sirius um pouco mais que apreensivo.

"Ah, já chega! Não encham o saco!"_ ele disse nervoso, querendo desviar do assunto_ "Por que não perguntam nada pro Remus? Ele também nunca beijou!"

Remus encarou-o como se tivesse levado uma punhalada pelas costas, e Sirius lhe deu um sorrisinho sacana, satisfeito em se vingar da sua falta de apoio anterior. Mas nem Peter ou James pareceram interessados, provavelmente achavam que a vida amorosa dele não seria tão atrativa, divertida e humilhante quanto a sua. Fizeram até menção de abrir a boca para mais perguntas, mas Sirius os conteve com um gesto significativo envolvendo a garrafa.

"Então..."_ intimou Sirius se voltando para o Remus.

"Pensei que fosse óbvio."_ele disse encarando os pés.

Não, não era, estava todo mundo olhando para ele com mais interesse agora. Remus era do tipo quietinho e tímido, e era sempre tão gentil e educado que era inevitável que alguma garota se interessasse por ele de vez em quando. Não faziam idéia do motivo, a não ser a sua baixíssima auto-estima que não o deixava perceber o fato.

"Bom, eu sou um lobisomem!"_ ele disse virando os olhos, mas não irritado, já estava acostumado a ter que lembrar lhes deste fato e ele até gostava disto.

Eles continuaram olhando-o sem entender.

"E daí?"_ Sirius perguntou.

"Eu sei que vocês não se importam, mas a maioria das pessoas não são como vocês." _ ele deu um sorriso triste antes de continuar_ "Não é certo eu ficar... intimo de alguma garota sem lhe informar da minha condição, então não posso fazer isso até conhecer alguém que eu saiba que não vai se importar ou sair correndo quando descobrir."

Os três ficaram quietos olhando-o por um tempo tentando considerar suas palavras, sabiam que era verdade, mas ainda assim não podiam concordar com aquilo, de jeito nenhum.

"Ora, vamos! Que garota iria querer beijar um lobisomem?"_ disse Remus com uma ponta de amargura.

"Eu beijaria você se eu fosse uma garota."_ disse Sirius após um longo silêncio meditativo.

"O que?"_ Remus tinha ouvido bem, só queria ter certeza que Sirius não estava tirando uma com a sua cara.

"Eu sei que você é um lobisomem, e bem, eu beijaria você se eu fosse uma garota." Ele repetiu dando de ombros, meio sem jeito, mas com convicção.

James e Peter acompanhavam o diálogo como quem acompanha um lance decisivo de uma final de quadribol. Peter não piscava os olhos arregalados. James segurava a garrafa a meio caminho da boca como se sua mão repentinamente tivesse esquecido como completar o trajeto. Não que alguém tenha reparado neles.

Foi a primeira vez que aconteceu, e aconteceria cada vez mais com o passar dos anos. Os olhos de Sirius e Remus se encontraram de um jeito diferente e era como se não existisse nada no mundo com força o suficiente para lembrá-los de sua insignificante existência.

"É sério, eu beijaria sim." Sirius repetiu começando a ficar zangado com o que ele julgou ser incredulidade estampada no rosto do amigo.

"Ah claro, você diz isso só porque não é."

De repente o lobisomem foi puxado pelas orelhas e foi tudo muito rápido, devido ao choque ele nem pôde sentir os lábios de Sirius sugando os seus, nem sua língua quente roçando-os de leve antes de suas bocas se separarem novamente com um forte estalo de sucção. Ele continuou de boca aberta, paralisado de espanto, sentido frio e calor ao mesmo tempo, seu corpo formigando estranhamente.

"Sirius!" _ exclamou limpando os lábios com veemência assim que seus membros voltaram a funcionar.

Neste momento James despertou, finalmente conseguindo achar sua boca, ainda sem piscar, tomou um longo gole e passou a garrafa para Peter imaginando que ele também precisaria de uma dose extra.

"Se eu digo alguma coisa é porque é, não me provoque novamente Remus Lupin ou vou ter que te provar minhas convicções." _ Sirius declarou com a voz alterada apontando um dedo para o seu nariz.

"Ok." _ Remus conseguiu murmurar embora sua voz tenha oscilado decibéis demais para apenas uma sílaba.

Sirius pareceu relaxar um pouco, mas então se voltou novamente para o lobisomem levemente exasperado.

"Não tem nada, absolutamente nada, de errado com você!"_ repetiu Sirius com um gesto amplo.

"Ok." _ o lobisomem concordou estendendo a mão para James urgentemente requisitando a garrafa.

James suspirou, e de repente pareceu muito sério quando disse:

"Remus, não importa se você é um lobisomem, ou se você teve catapora draconiana. Você é um cara legal, é só você deixar outras pessoas se aproximarem e elas não vão se importar com isso."

Sirius e Peter concordaram, até que James sabia falar coisa que prestasse de vez em quando. Remus sorriu agradecido para os amigos embora com uma ponta de receio de que alguém mais pudesse querer "provar suas convicções".

James continuou com o discurso, entregando-lhe a garrafa e dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas:

"Então relaxe, meu amigo! Não leve tudo tão a sério, seja você mesmo, e se ainda assim nenhuma garota quiser te beijar_ ele fez uma pausa dramática _ você sempre pode contar com o Sirius."_ concluiu.

Então finalmente James e Peter explodiram em gargalhadas. Sirius e Remus se olharam perplexos e coraram violentamente antes de voarem para cima deles com intenções assassinas.

FIM

* * *


End file.
